hakaiofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris Irene Koi (Nudge)
Iris Irene Koi Character description: Nudge has very dark almost black eyes, black to brown faded hair, and pale skin. She wears a dark blue hoodie given to her by her mother before she passed away when Nudge was 11. Her boots are made of leather, and she has torn black jeans. Nudge has a very pissy attitude towards others and has severe anger issues. She has Paranoid Personality Disorder (People with PPD also suffer from paranoia, an unrelenting mistrust and suspicion of others, even when there is no reason to be suspicious) and Antisocial Personality Disorder (Antisocial personality disorder is a mental condition in which a person has a long-term pattern of manipulating, exploiting, or violating the rights of others without any remorse. This behavior may cause problems in relationships or at work and is often criminal). Family Spouse: (Ex) Rose Coffin Mother: Irene Mackerel (Madien name) Father: Elijah Koi Siblings: Rin Koi, Brandon Koi, Nathan Koi Backstory: Nudge is a 23-year-old woman. Iris adopted the name Nudge after her mother was killed in a plane crash. She is also a criminal and has had to harm some people to get her way. She feels guilty but she says to herself, "The past is in the past,". Her mother was killed when she was Eleven, during an airplane incident. Iris hates flying, easily getting sick in the air. She deals things like drugs and gems. Nudge has 2 older brothers and a twin sister. Nudge chose the life of crime soon after her mother died. Her father always harmed her because Nudge looks like her mother and he blames her deeply for what happened to Irene (mother). Her father worked in the military so raised nudge and her brothers in a certain military way but not Rin because she's blind (and she is the golden child). One night when Nudge was out (before Rin was blind and they were both 15) her sister saw Nudge sneaking out of the house and down an alleyway. Rin chased her down the alley but Nudge pinned her down on the ground somehow blinding her with fire, Rin wailing that she couldn't see. Nudge dragged Rin back to the apartment and their father asked what happened then Rin said it was Nudges fault and she was beat for blinding Rin. So whenever someone goes to touch her she flinches away, terrified someone else might hurt her. She is in a lot of gangs and more importantly the "Coffin Industries" hit-man gang. Rose Coffin's parents run the company. Rose is Nudge's ex-girlfriend but Rose broke up with her. Rose's parents want Nudge dead because of their breakup, which was caused by Rose being caught cheating. Nudge has a secret identity, "The Hooded Thief". She has an assistant who sometimes helps her with missions and designs. The assistant's name is Zack Evans. Nudge works for a monster-hunting company Started by her best friend Astrid thief. The company is called M.I.N.E, Monster Investigation Notion Economy. She has been working with her friend and her 'acquaintances', Brandi, Max, and Rin.